Inseperable
by sleep on stars
Summary: Sequel to Madness: They may be off the tour bus ... but the madness still follows wherever they go.
1. Chapter 1

Miley had woken up 5 minutes ago, but didn't open her eyes. She wanted to trick herself into thinking she was still asleep.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly working…

There had been this weird munching noise going on ever since she had woken up and it was really starting to bother her. Miley's eyes fluttered open and the light streaming in from between her blinds, blinded her. "What the…?" she started.

Mandy sat at the end of her bed, chowing down on Doritos.

"Finally!" Mandy exclaimed, wiping her hands on her jeans and scooting closer to Miley. "Mandy? What are you doing here?" Miley asked, slowly sitting up from her bed.

"Braisen called me, he said Billy Ray was making waffles and that's all I needed to hear!" she exclaimed. Miley stretched her arms out over her head and yawned, "are there any left?" she asked.

Mandy shook her head, "Are you kidding me? Noah thought it'd be great to have everyone over and called the Jonas' … once Joe walked in through that door, there was no chance of saving them."

Miley laughed lightly and began to look around her room, the teal colored walls made her eyes sleepy again from the soothing colors, but she then shifted her gaze towards her mirror, which was hanging right above her brown arm chair. She looked a mess; her brunette hair was tied up in a messy bun with small wisps of hair sticking to her face, her eyeliner from last night was smeared underneath her eyes and her face had become extremely red from the heat in her room.

"Who turned off the A/C?" Miley asked, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and jumping off, her feet hitting the newly-polished hard wooden floor.

Mandy blushed, "Joe and I might have hit it while we were making out in your coat closet"

Miley cringed as she made her way for the bathroom, "I will never look at that closet the same way"

Her best friend just smiled sheepishly, "Then I won't tell you about your guest bedroom, living room, walk-in-closet, shed, game room or bathroom either" Mandy ran for the door.

"MANDY!" Miley exclaimed, flinging her toothbrush from the bathroom at the giggling girl.

**xx**

Joe sat at the Cyrus' kitchen table, playing 'LIFE' with Noah and Braisen. "King me" he stated. Braisen rolled his eyes, "Joe. We're playing 'LIFE' not chess, FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Well then, _can_ we play chess?"

Braisen groaned, lifted himself up off his chair and walked out of the kitchen; mumbling something about "Joe needing to get a life…"

Noah watched as Braisen made his dramatic exit, "It's ok, he'll come back. He has nothing better do…"

Joe smiled at the little girl as she spun the spinner, "Congratulations Noah" he stated.

The little brunette stared up at Joe confused, "But, I didn't win yet?"

"You've just become my best friend!"

Noah smiled, "Joey, I'm gonna say this because I care about you" Noah stated, slowly getting up from her seat and walking towards the other side of the table towards Joe's, "Get a life"

She then skipped out of the kitchen and out of Joe's view, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SAYING THAT!?"

**xx**

"No. No. No. No." Kevin sighed as Nick flipped through the channels.

MTV, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, then VH1, then TBS.

"No. No. No."

Nick groaned, "What do you wanna watch Kevin?"

The two were seated on the Cyrus' couch in the living room, it was a Saturday evening and they had nothing to do until the next morning where they would be interviewed by Ryan Seacrest on his radio show.

"I don't know, just flip through"

Nick sighed and continued hitting the next channel button.

"No. No. No."

The second youngest Jonas' face became aggravated, but continued to flip through.

Comedy Central, Food Network, ABC Family.

"No. No. No."

Nick chucked the remote control at Kevin and then stormed out of the room, "HERE! TAKE IT!"

Kevin knitted his eyebrows together, confused by Nick's outburst, "Drama queen" Kevin scoffed.

**

* * *

  
REPOST! This got deleted, so I'm reposting it again. Please review even if you already did!!!**

Please && thank you :)

xxEmilyKearsexx


	2. Chapter 2

Miley walked barefoot, down the hallway – towards the kitchen. "No Mom, everything's fine…" she rolled her eyes as she passed a few family pictures hanging on the walls, "Yes, I know. Have Noah in bed by 9… I've been doing this for a while now!" Her Mom wanted her to baby-sit Noah that night, which was a big task. Noah was one bundle of hyper ness; mini version of Miley. "Yeah, I was planning on just making her mac and cheese for-"she stopped mid-sentence once she reached the kitchen, her jaw dropping to the floor. "MANDY!" she screamed, Mandy jumped up from the ground, where she had been cleaning up a puddle of apple juice and skittles. "I gotta go Mom" Miley groaned into the phone, then hung up. "Should I even ask…?" Miley sighed.

"Well…" Mandy started.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go…" Miley started to back away slowly. She accidentally bumped into Joe in the act. "Woops, watch out there Miles" Joe smiled while popping some skittles into his mouth and then taking a sip out of his apple juice.

"Oh ok, now I see…" Miley giggled.

**xx**

"NOAH!" Mandy shouted up the stairs, "WHAT!?!" the little girl screamed from her bedroom, "YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR MEDICINE FOR YOUR COLD!!" Mandy shouted. One minute later, Noah appeared by the top of the stairs. "You mean that disgusting pink stuff?" she asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Mhmm" Mandy nodded her head, "Wait, no! I mean, it's not disgusting!"

Noah just rolled her eyes, "The person who gives you it _always_ says that!"

Mandy had to give Noah some props, she caught on quickly.

"No really, it's not! Here, come downstairs and I'll show you" Mandy insisted. Noah gave in and walked down the stairs, huffing and puffing in the process.

Noah and Mandy stood in the kitchen, Mandy holding a spoonful of medicine in one hand; smiling. "See, it's fine!"

The little girl rolled her eyes, "I'm not drinking that yucky stuff. Now, can I go back to my room?"

"What do you do up there anyways?" Mandy asked, annoyed.

"STUFF! THAT'S WHAT I DO!" Noah exclaimed.

"Fine! Just go up there and get even sicker!" Mandy spat.

"You mean, even more sick…" Noah corrected her.

"WHATEVER!" Mandy exclaimed, while bringing the medicine to her lips and sipping it; forgetting what it was.

Noah burst out into laughter, "What?" Mandy asked confused, licking her lips. Noah pointed to the spoon, continuing to laugh.

"OH GOD!" Mandy exclaimed, running to the sink and bringing the faucet to her mouth and splashing water on her tongue.

"I'll be upstairs smarty" Noah giggled, running out of the kitchen.

"GWAT GWET GWISSY!" Mandy shouted, water over pooling; out of her mouth.

Miley walked into the kitchen to find Mandy cleaning water up off the floor. She turned around quickly, looking around the room frantically. "Oh god, Joe's here again?!?"

**xx**

"So how was babysitting last night?" Nick asked Miley as the two sat on her couch, eating chips and watching Grey's Anatomy. Hey, some things just don't change.

She smiled deviously, "I pretty much made Mandy do it…"

"She totally gave in too, didn't she?" he rolled his eyes.

"Mandy's not too bright at 8 PM"

"I HEARD THAT!" Mandy exclaimed from upstairs.

Out of no where, Joe walked into the room eating some fruit salad, "Hey Miles. Did you guys need this or something?" he asked, referring to the fruit salad.

"JOE!" Miley exclaimed, shooting up from the couch, "THAT'S FOR THE BRUNCH WE'RE HAVING THIS AFTERNOON WITH YOUR PARENTS!"

"Oh…well then." Joe shrugged his shoulders, biting into a strawberry.

Miley shook her head before collapsing onto the couch, "Hey don't feel bad." Nick insisted, "You don't have to live with him!"

**xx**

"So, I've been thinking…" Joe started.

"Oh god. This can't be good…" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Joe reasoned. The two were sitting on the Jonas' front lawn, in beach chairs. Random, but that's just Joe and Kevin for ya.

"I wanna take Mandy on a date. Like a _real_ date…" Joe considered.

"Hey, that's awesome dude!" Kevin congratulated his brother, patting him on the back.

"I might take her to-"

"Not Chuckie Cheese's" Kevin cut in.

"Ok well then how about-"

"McDonald's is not considered a fancy restaurant" Kevin sighed.

"Jeez, ok well then how about …"

"No. "Accepted" is not a romantic movie" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"GOSH! DISS ALL THE GREAT IDEAS THEN KEVIN!" Joe exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running back inside.

"NICE TALKING TO YOU TOO!" Kevin called after him.

* * *

**So my goal is pretty much to just make you laugh throughout these chapters. That's the point of this story. Light-hearted and easy -- not really any drama. I hope this makes you smile :)**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	3. Chapter 3

"So…" Mandy started. She and Joe were sitting at a table at TGIF. "So…" Joe dragged out.

"Wanna make out in the bathroom now … or after we eat?" Mandy asked.

Joe looked around the restaurant quickly and then back at Mandy, "Now!" he exclaimed, as the two ran off from their seats.

**xx**

"TOUCHDOWN!" Miley exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in celebration. "Miley…we're playing basketball" Nick shook his head playfully. Miley slowly put her hands down, "I uh, I knew that .. I uh, just thought that…" she paused. "OOHH LOOK IT'S NOAH!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the little girl who was crossing the street with Frankie. "AND FRANKIE!" Nick exclaimed.

The two small children froze in their places, "run while you can!" Noah whispered to the little boy.

Both ran back to the Jonas' estate. Frankie tripped over a garden hose once, but quickly regained his balance and sped off to follow Noah's lead.

"Hmm…was it something we said?" Nick asked.

**xx**

"Would you rather make out with a lizard or vampire?" Joe asked Miley as the five of them sat on the edge of Miley's pool, sipping iced tea. "Uh, I guess a lizard, cause it's more likely a vampire would bite me" Miley contemplated.

Mandy left out a hearty laugh, but quickly smacked her hand over her mouth to cover it up. "What?" Miley giggled. "Nothing, it's just…" she paused, "I would so totally pick the vampire, I mean they're sexy and if you get bitten you become immortal!"

The group fell silent, "I'm proud to call her my girlfriend" Joe smiled, wrapping his arm around Mandy's shoulders. "Moving on…" Kevin laughed.

"Alright" Joe sighed, "Nick, would you rather make out with zebra or a wall …"

Nick was about to respond when Joe interrupted him, "Rus, a walrus. HA! I bet you thought I meant wall didn't you?"

"Dude…" Kevin shook his head.

**xx**

"So I'll sit with you at lunch tomorrow?" Braisen asked Bridget who was on the other line. "Great, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled into the phone. "Alright, see you then!" he exclaimed. He flipped his cell phone shut and smiled, he then walked over towards his bedroom door and reached for the knob. He quickly turned it and opened the door. Miley, Mandy and Noah had all been listening in with their ears pressed up against the door, causing them to fall onto the floor; right on top of each other.

Braisen glared at them as each one of them hopped up from the ground. "Were you listening in on my phone call?" he asked, suspiciously. Noah's face went red, Mandy just started stuttering and Miley took the lead, "Psh, of course not Brais! What kind of people do you take us for?"

He just sighed as he pushed his way past them and out the door. "SO WHO'S THIS BRIDGET GIRL!?!" Noah called after him.

**xx**

Nick sat on his top bunk, writing in his journal. It was exactly a "manly" thing to do so he kept it to himself.

**Dear Journal,  
Today was gr-**

"MOM!" Joe shouted up the stairs, "WHAT'S FOR DINNER? HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT STEAK CAUSE YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC TO IT!"

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed out what he had originally written and tried to get back on topic.

**Dear Journal,  
Today**"JOSEPH!" Mrs. Jonas called down the stairs, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? YOU ARE _NOT_ ALLERGIC TO STEAK!"

Nick sighed, annoyed. He just wanted to be able to think properly!

**Dear Journal,**

"BUT, THE JUICE YOU PUT ON IT MAKES ME ITCHY!" Joe complained, now at the bottom of the staircase.

**Dear Jour**

"YOU ITCH YOURSELF INTENTIONALLY!" Mrs. Jonas declared.

**Dear J**

"I DO NOT, I JUST-"

"I GIVE UP!" Nick shouted, finally throwing his journal down; giving up.

**xx**

Miley and her mom sat at the kitchen table, chucking corn for dinner that night. Miley had been thinking about a certain topic all day, but she didn't know when to bring it up. Now seemed as if the perfect time. "Mom?" she asked.

Trish looked up from the corn in her hands and smiled, "Yeah Miles?"

Miley knitted her eyebrows together; thinking, "How did you know when you were in love with Dad?"

Trish smiled at her daughter, "You just know these things, there are certain things you begin to notice. The way their hair falls, the way their lips part, how shiny their eyes are. The list can go on and on and on…"

Miley nodded her head, "What else did you notice about Dad?"

"Well he's great at sports, that's for sure"

They both turned their heads to the back glass door and peered through it to find Billy Ray throwing the baseball with Braisen.

"THAT'S IT SON! JUST TOSS IT A LITTLE LONGER!" he exclaimed.

Braisen pulled his arm back and let the ball rip, it flew all the way to Billy Ray; bonking him on his head.

"Oh good Lordy!" Billy Ray exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

Miley looked back at her mom expectantly.

"And I am proud to call him my husband"

* * *

**Anyone like this chapter? I HOPE YOU DID! (ignore the screaming) I'm just overly excited at the moment ... personal reasons. Ha.**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy…" Noah sighed, as she meshed her playdo together. "Yes sweet cakes?" Tish asked while wiping down the table from dinner. "I was talking to Joe before" Noah looked up at her Mom. Tish stopped dead in her tracks. "Nothing ever good comes out of that…" she mumbled to herself, however she recovered quickly, "What about baby doll?"

Noah began to roll her playdo, shaping it into a snake upon the kitchen table. "Well…" she started, focusing her gaze upon the silly substance, "He was talking about, the birds and the bees. He said I should talk to you about it…"

Tish's breath caught in her throat, she would be having a _long_ talk with Joe later on that night. "I uh, well Noah … honey" she smiled, nervously, "the birds and the…"

"Dad's home!" Braison announced, making his presence known in the kitchen. Tish let out a sigh of relief and threw her dish towel onto the kitchen counter, "Dad's home, Noah! Why don't you go grab the movies from him?"

The little girl nodded her head while slipping out of her seat. She quickly ran out of the kitchen screaming, "DADDY! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!"

"What was that about?" Braisen asked, plopping down into a chair.

Tish collapsed into the seat adjacent from him, "Braisen, let me tell you about a little thing called the birds and the bees…"

**xx**

"98, 99, 100!" Miley yelled at the top of her lungs, "Ready or not, here I come!" she declared. She could hear snickers coming from her closet. Miley rolled her eyes; of course they would hide in the most obvious hiding place in the history of obvious hiding places. "Oooh where could they possibly be?" she over exaggerated her curiosity. Another giggle sounded from the closet. She quickly opened the closet door and screamed, "AHA!" but found nothing, but a tape recorder.

She picked up the small device and turned it around in her hands, "Well I'll be darned…" she laughed as she pressed play and a laugh escaped the small speakers.

"SUCKER!" Mandy's voice traveled down the hallway, "I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE HIDING IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM, NOW DID YOU!?" she started cracking up. Miley's ears perked up at the new knowledge. The sound of someone stepping on someone's foot rang throughout the household until finally Mandy shouted, "WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR HIDING SPOT!" Joe shouted.

"WELL WITH ALL THIS YELLING SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA FIND US ANYWAYS!" Mandy yelled.

"Hi guys" Miley smirked as she opened the closet door, revealing the washer that Joe and Mandy were sitting on.

"Nice going Joe…" Mandy scoffed. "Remind me why I'm dating her again…"

**xx**

Kevin felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, causing him to jolt up in surprise. "Whoa Kev…" Miley giggled, "We're not gonna like hurt you or anything" she joked.

"Sorry, I gotta answer this" he excused himself from the group where they sat on the Jonas' front lawn. He flipped open his phone and smiled, "Hey Ashley!"

Mandy arched her eyebrow over at the others, "Ashley?" she mouthed. Joe shrugged his shoulders as Nick laughed quietly, "They've been calling each other for the past month…"

Miley gasped at this new information. "Kevin and Ashley sitting in a tree…"

Soon everyone else joined in, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby-"

"Shut up guys!" Kevin whispered, covering the speaking end of the phone.

"In the baby carriage! That's not all-"Nick continued.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Kevin shouted, not bothering to cover the end of the phone. "Um, sorry? I guess I'll stop talking…" Ashley sounded scared. "No, no, no! Not you Ashley!" Kevin apologized.

"Looks like someone's getting a divorce before he even got married…" Nick muttered under his breath and with that Kevin lunged for him.

**xx**

"Movie night at the Cyrus'!" Nick sighed, "Best time of the week"

"Stop sucking up boy, it's not going to work" Billy Ray shook his head.

"Worth a shot" Nick mumbled to himself as he collapsed onto the couch next to Miley.

"Ok so we have the Notebook, Super Sweet 16, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants…" Kevin listed off.

"Miley! You snuck all those chick flicks in there again?" Nick complained.

"Yeah, uh those are mine…" Joe blushed, shamelessly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Ok … moving on" Kevin broke the awkward silence.

"Uh, we have Get Smart, We Are Marshall, Naughty Bunnies from the-"Kevin cut himself off, blushing a deep red.

"Uh yeah, that's mine; I'll just take that off your hands…" Braison muttered.

* * *

**Alright ... here's the deal -- if you review ... you automatically become my best friend.  
Isn't that just like FANTASTICAL!?!  
Oh ... it isn't?  
Psh, well then.  
I didn't want to be your best friend either!  
Oh -- you were talking to your Mom on the phone about some upsetting issues?  
Ohhhh ... I respect that, I gotcha, I gotcha. Fiiiine ... we can be best friends again!  
But, just a warning --- you're on probation.**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	5. Chapter 5

"IF YOU TAKE MY STRAIGHTENER WITHOUT ASKING AGAIN I SWEAR!" Mandy shouted at Miley. "I ASKED YOU IF I COULD BORROW IT LAST NIGHT AND YOU SAID YES!" Miley fought back. "I WAS PRACTICALLY UNCONSIOUS THOUGH!" Mandy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"Guys … you can work this out" Joe sighed.

"JUST ASK ME NEXT TIME, OK!?" Mandy shouted. "BUT I DID ASK YOU!" Miley argued.

"Guys, honestly … lower your voices…" Joe butts in.

"AGAIN … I WAS HALF ASLEEP"

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright…" Joe went on.

"Joe stop" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright…" Joe continued.

"Joe honestly, stop it" Mandy added.

"Alright, alright, alright, I, alright, can't, alright, stop" Joe exclaimed.

"But you just stopped there for a moment!" Miley argued.

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright, alright, alright…"

"JOE!"

**xx**

"I have an idea…" Nick smiled.

"We are not bungee jumping off our roof and into the pool again Nick…" Kevin narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's not my idea" Nick paused, "But, that would have worked you know! If you hadn't tripped on the wire!"

"Just get on with it already, would ya?" Kevin pleaded.

"Ok well I think we should make a bet and see who could tick off Miley the most today."

"But … she's your girlfriend" Kevin commented.

"And?" Nick asked.

"That's like the number one thing NOT to do in the 'Be a Good Boyfriend' handbook" Kevin explained.

"Your point?"

"You have a messed up mind my friend…" Kevin shook his head.

"Ok, what are you trying to get at?"

"Alright, it's a bet" Kevin finally cracked, "15 dollars says I can tick her off before you…"

"Deal" Nick smirked.

At that exact moment, Miley crossed the street over to the Jonas' front lawn, "Hey guys" she smiled.

"I told Vogue last week that you were pregnant with Nick's kid and you're keeping it and naming it Bobby Joe" Kevin stated casually.

"YOU WHAT!?!" Miley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"That'll be 15 dollars please" Kevin smirked.

**xx**

"Brandi's coming home this weekend" Miley smiled. "Brandi?" Kevin's eyes lit up. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, but I mean … _it's Brandi_!"

"Exactly, she's my sister and married" Miley winced at the thought of Brandi and Kevin getting together.

"Yeah, but I mean … _it's Brandi_!" Kevin repeated.

"I have no idea what that means…" Nick commented.

"You just don't get the way a hot chick makes you feel…" Kevin sighed.

"Excuse me…?" Miley narrowed her eyes at Kevin.

Kevin's eyes widened once he realized what he had just said, "I'm sorry … it's just … I mean … _it's Brandi_!"

**xx**

"Trace called yesterday … said he was coming home for the weekend" Braisen stated while walking by Miley, making his way for his room.

"Trace?" Mandy's eyes lit up.

"Don't you start…!" Miley exclaimed.

* * *

**WOO! Another weird chapter, of random little tid-bits. I love writing this story :) It's so pointless that it just expands the funness of writing it... Does that make sense? ... of course it doesn't.**

xxEmilyKearsexx


	6. Chapter 6

"Push the button!" Kevin ordered.

"Don't push me boy!" Miley grunted as the computer screen lit up in front of her. Kevin hovered over her, hands resting on her computer chair. "I'm not pushing anyone. I'm just trying to guide you in the right direction … which is the button!"

Miley rolled her eyes as Kevin bounced up and down on the tip of his toes. "Will you give it a rest? It's loading!"

"DON'T BACK SASS ME MISSY!" he shouted.

The girl looked taken aback at his sudden outburst, Mandy then slid into the room. "He had a Red Bull before" she explained and then slid out of the room just as fast as she came.

"Ah…" Miley sighed, "That explains so much…"

xx

"Hit me" Noah ordered. Nick slid the cup of orange juice down the table towards her. She gulped it down. Bradin sat in between the two; staring wide-eyed. "Hit me" she repeated. Nick then slid down another glass. This time she gulped it down even faster. "Hit me" she ordered once again.

"Uh, Noah?" Bradin hesitated, "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine! What's it to ya?" she asked in a Western accent.

"Oh no!" Billy Ray exclaimed, placing the knife down on the island that he was using to cut the celery for the salad they were having later on.

"You snuck in my bedroom and watched some of those old Western movies again, didn't you Noah!?" he exclaimed.

Noah looked anywhere else, but at him. "Psh, no!" she rolled her eyes. "Empty your pockets…" he eyed her.

"Mr. Cyrus…" Nick started.

"LET THE MAN DO HIS JOB NICK!" Bradin shouted, "You don't know what she was like the last time this happened!"

Nick just slid down in his seat. Noah shamelessly emptied her pockets, pulling out a play water gun, a small figurine of a horse and western style Barbie doll. How she could fit that all into her small pockets – they didn't know. Billy Ray snatched the items from her small hands. "I am ashamed …." Billy Ray shook his head.

"She was just pretending!" Nick piped up.

Billy Ray ignored him, "Ashamed … YOU WOULD HAVE A WATER GUN WITHOUT WARNING ME!" he exclaimed, pulling a matching water gun out of his back pocket. Water squirt out of the nozzles at a fast pace while the two family members retreated to the backyard.

"And … that's _exactly_ what happened last time…" Bradin sighed, "except they were also riding broomsticks they claimed were horses"

Nick stared at him oddly, but then turned his head to the back glass door when he heard Noah yell, "Giddy up horsy!"

"Oh good Lord…" Bradin sighed.

* * *

**Well, I've finally gotten SOME type of piece of work out. Thank the Lord. I'm sorry :(**

lovelovelove,  
**e**mily**k**earse**xx**


End file.
